Bel and Fran with kids
by pastlessness
Summary: EVER IMAGINE IF BEL AND FRAN WERE MARRIED AND HAD KIDS? some lemon- Bel x Fran! Humor/Romance. NEW CHAPTER 8- THE NEIGHBORS!
1. Chapter 1

**okay okay i know i shouldn't be publishing a new story when i haven't updated my other ones but i wanted to write this so bad, so i did. im not sure if i will make another chapter or not. it's up to you to decide. Anyway i will shut up and let you read.**

* * *

B26 with kids

Fran was making a sandwich in the kitchen when a mini Fran ran into the back of his legs. Fran looked over his shoulder at the little boy, who looked exactly like him. "Hey little man, you shouldn't be running in the house like that. You could knock something over and get daddy in a fit."

The little mint headed boy looked up at Fran and smiled brightly "Sorry mommy," oh, how Fran envied Bel for being daddy and not 'mommy', "but I'm hungry and Jill isn't waughing at mwy jokes, she just keeps starwing at mwe and callwing mwe a fwake." The little Fran pouted at the end of his sentence.

Fran sighed and squatted down to his son, he stared into his deep blue eyes as he put his hand on his thin shoulder. "C (short for Cruel, I know I know, Bel named him), you have to remember what I told you …_mommy…_ and Jill have a… condition, and we can't (won't, don't) show emotion, or feelings. So even when your sister doesn't laugh at your jokes, she still might think they're funny." (Most likely not)

C looked up at Fran and smiled, "Okway then, sow can I eat now?" wow, he bounces back quickly. Fran stared blankly back at his son, "C, why do you think I would be making a grilled cheese sandwich, which is now in fact burning, that only you eat? Go get your sister while I make you a new one."

C smiled widely, a smile that could easily be compared to his fathers, just less creepy. He turned on his heel and ran up the stairs to fetch his sister. "Don't run in the house little man." Fran yelled after him. He stood up and poked at the very burnt grilled cheese sandwich, sad of the waste of bread. Still poking the sandwich Fran didn't notice the front door opening and closing, nor did he hear the sound of footsteps coming to the kitchen. He did notice however when two arms suddenly wrapped around his waist.

"Ushishishi, the prince is not eating that." Bel chuckled into Fran's neck. Fran tilted his head a bit and said, "Bel you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that, I was just about to slap you in the face with this sandwich. "Bel turned Fran around to face him and pulled him into a deep kiss. When he pulled back Fran was panting slightly. "And why do that, you knew I would be coming home for lunch, Ushishishi."

"Did I? Nope, I don't think so. You never said anything about coming home for lunch." Fran said as he stepped away from Bel and tossed the burnt sandwich into the trash can. Fran went to the fridge and pulled out some more cheese and a tub of butter and sat them on the counter. "By the way Bel, you should probably get a shower your covered in blood and you reek of sweat." He said so monotonously that he seemed bored with the subject. Bel lifted his shirt with his thumb and fore finger, to his nose and sniffed. "Ushishishi, the frog is wrong, it's vice versa, I am covered in sweat and _smell_ of blood. Ushishishi."

Fran rolled his eyes and handed a newly made grilled cheese to him. "Put that on the table please, and don't eat it, it's for the little man."

"Ushishishi, I wasn't going to eat it, I don't even like grilled cheese. But seriously I don't know why you call Cruel, 'little man'; he has a perfectly good name. Besides if anything it should be little woman, considering you're the u-". "MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMMMYYYY!" C raced down the stairs, knocked over a lamp, jumped over the couch and raced to the kitchen, to where he now hid behind his… mother. Fran looked down at his son then looked back up at the stairs to where a long mop of blond hair was. The mop of blond hair lifted its head to reveal an emotionless little girl with green eyes. The blond headed girl lifted her hand and showed a gleaming knife, she hoped over the banister and landed like a cat on the floor.

"Hi, mommy. Oh, daddy's home." She said as she made her way to the dining room table and sat down. She lifted her knife and threw it into the cabinet that sat next to her younger brother. "Oh, I missed."

Bel chuckled and went over to his daughter and kissed her on the fore head, "Ushishishi, you only missed because mommy won't let me teach you how to throw your knives properly." Fran huffed and picked up his son, setting him on his hip, "That's because if you did, we wouldn't have our son anymore. Besides I didn't want her to have the knives in the first place." Fran sat C down in his chair and moved his sandwich over to him. "Jill what do you want for lunch and don't say your brother." Jill pouted for a minute (well Fran knew it was a pout, Bel and C couldn't tell) "Can I have strawberries?" she asked with a cute monotone voice. (Don't know how that would work)

"Ask your dad," he still hates being mommy "they're his." Fran said as he started to make his own lunch. Jill looked up at her father and stared. Bel tried to ignore her at first but gave up in the end. "Yes Jill you can have my strawberries." Bel visibly pouted as he watched his daughter get a bag of strawberries from the fridge and start to eat them. Fran sat down with the kids to eat his sandwich and the mopping Bel went up stairs to get a shower his _wife _had so much wanted him to get.

Half an hour later Fran went up stairs to his and Bel's bedroom. The kids had fallen asleep on the couch after lunch and Fran was tired and he wanted to take a nap. Fran walked into the bedroom just as Bel had come out of the bathroom. The steam from the long shower he had flooded out of the bathroom and into the bed room. Bel was drying his hair with a towel, and had a towel wrapped around his waist. He sat down on the bed just as Fran had laid down and closed his eyes. "Ushishishi, Fran, Fran, Frraaannn." Bel whispered loudly.

"What?" Fran mumbled through his sleepiness. Bel chuckled and crawled over to Fran, he moved over him, so his hands were at either side of his face and his legs on either side of his waist, Fran cracked his eyes open slightly at the movement. Bel grinned widely and Fran scowled back at him. "You know froggy, you owe me for giving Jill my strawberries." Fran opened his eyes wider and said "Nu uh, you gave them to her."

Bel chuckled, "But you put me into a position where I couldn't say no." Fran smiled a little and shook his head "Nu uh". "Yes you did and you know it," Bel poked his finger into Fran's side making him squirm. "So you're going to have to pay for every delicious strawberry she ate, Ushishishi." Bel leaned down and kissed Fran deeply, he licked at his lips and Fran opened his mouth eagerly. Bel moved his tongue into his lover's mouth and attacked Fran's tongue, making a sloppy war of tongues. Fran moaned into the kiss, getting very turned on. Bel moved his hand to the back of Fran's neck making the kiss even deeper, both of them breathing through their noses.

Fran wanted more, needed more. Just as Fran was about to pull Bel closer to him, Bel moved away, breaking the kiss. Bel moved off of Fran and stood from the bed. He walked over to their shared dresser and started to pick out clothes, he could feel Fran staring at him. Fran was greatly confused as he watched his _husband_ tug on a pair of pants, then it hit him. Bel was going to play it that way was he, well Fran can play this game too.

Fran crawled over to the end of the bed and hooked his fingers into Bel's pants and pulled him to the bed. Bel looked over his shoulder at Fran and raised an unseen eyebrow. Fran kissed Bel's back, shoulder blades, up to his shoulder. Fran licked from Bel's left shoulder up to his neck and started to suck. Fran could hear Bel grunt softly. Fran backed away from the newly formed hickey on Bel's neck and yanked him back so Bel was lying on the bed, his feet hanging off the end. Fran leaned down and kissed Bel briefly.

Bel moved his hands to the back of his head and looked up expectantly at Fran. Fran got off the bed and walked around the bed till he was in front of Bel. Fran crawled on top of Bel, straddling him. Fran leaded down till he was chest to chest with Bel, "What do I have to do to make it up to you?" Fran whisper hotly into Bel's ear, then bit it playfully. Bel growled and Fran chuckled, he leaned down and caught Bel's lips with his. Fran licked Bel's lip and Bel opened his mouth agonizingly slowly. Fran worked his tongue against Bel's, fighting for dominance.

Bel surprisingly let Fran win, letting Fran search deeply inside his mouth. Bel moved his hands from his head and moved them to Fran's ass. Bel held onto Fran and scooted back on the bed till he was sitting up against the head board, never breaking the kiss. Still in their heated kiss Fran began to unbutton and unzip Bel's pants. Bel lifted up a bit so Fran could pull his pants off all the way, he then tossed them onto the floor. Fran was just about to take of his lovers boxers when he noticed he wasn't wearing any. Fran broke the kiss and raised his eyebrow at Bel, "Ushishishi, I wanted to save time, less clothes the better. Speaking of which-" Bel grabbed the hem of Fran's shirt and lifted it over his head, then tossed it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. "Ushishishi, that's better."

Fran sighed and rolled his eyes; he leaned up and started to undo his pants, which turned out to be rather difficult considering he had a very hot and very horny man licking his nipples. "aah..nngh..aa" Bel bit down on one of Fran's nipples liking the sounds he was making, "AAH" Bel continued his ministrations and took one of his hands from Fran's now bare ass and put it up to Fran's lips. Fran opened his mouth eagerly letting three digits into his mouth.

"aaah.. nnnn.." Fran continued to moan around Bel's fingers as Bel continued to play with his now very hard nipples. Bel removed his other hand from Bel's ass and started to stroke Fran's much neglected erection. "AAAH BEWL AAH" Fran moaned from around Bel's fingers, Fran continued to coat the fingers the best he could, trying to ignore the great amount of pleasure he was receiving.

When Bel thought they were wet enough he removed his fingers from Fran's mouth, leaving a trail of saliva running down Fran's chin. He reached around Fran and brought his fingers up to Fran's eager hole. Bel slowly pushed in the first finger just as he gave a big stroke to Fran's cock. "NNNGH BEL" Fran wasn't sure he should be more bothered by the pain he would soon be receiving or by the pleasure.

Bel continued to work on Fran's erection as he added his second and third finger into Fran. As he entered the third finger Bel stifled Fran's whimper by claiming his mouth again. Bel continued to prepare Fran by thrusting his fingers in and out of Fran and scissoring them until Fran started to thrust back onto his fingers. Bel broke the kiss and smiled wickedly, "Ushishishi, impatient are we?" Fran growled, "It's your fault for teasing –AAAH" At that moment Bel gave an especially hard stroke to Fran's cock. Bel removed his fingers from Fran and removed his hand from his cock, Fran gave a small whine. Bel held Fran around the waist and lifted him till he was positioned over his own bursting erection. Without warning Bel let go of Fran's hips, letting him drop right on Bel's erection. "AAAH" both cried out, Fran because of the pain and Bel because of the tight heat that surrounded him.

Bel moved his arms and positioned them behind his head, looking at Fran expectantly. Fran panted and lifted himself up till only the tip of Bel's cock was inside of him, then he dropped back down all the way. Fran continued doing this while Bel played with his cock, stroking it. Fran was getting tired and was already ready to burst. A heat was pooling down in his stomach. When Fran dropped down again, Bel bucked up, hard, and it sent Fran over the edge. "AAAH BEL." Fran cried as he came all over Bel's hand.

Fran panted lightly and laid his fore head against Bel's shoulder. Bel chuckled, "You're not tired are you froggy?" Fran nodded lightly, not moving his head from Bel's shoulder. Bel moved his arm so it wrapped around Fran's waist, and stood up, still inside Fran. Bel repositioned them so Fran was laying on the bed on his back with his legs hung over Bel's shoulders. Bel thrust back into Fran so he was fully sheathed again. "ahh.. nngh" Fran could feel his erection springing back to life. Sadly the unexpected happened.

"Mommy." Jill's voice on the other side of the door reached the occupants in the room.

Crap.

Bel and Fran stared wide eyed at each other for a minute, well more like until the heard a click as the door started to open. Then several things happened at once, Fran kicked Bel off of him, who scrambled into the bathroom and Fran scooted the pile of clothes on the floor under the bed, and then jumped back onto the bed and under the covers. Just in time to because the moment Fran had the covers up to his neck Jill walked into the room holding onto her little brothers hand.

"Mommy, what were you and daddy doing? Me and C heard a lot of noise." Jill deadpanned.

Fran looked from his daughter to the bathroom where Bel was hiding and probably laughing his head off. Fran said the first thing that came to his mind. "Uh… me and daddy were… wrestling, and I won."

"Oh, yay mommy." Jill deadpanned back, raising a fist in the air as I sign for victory. Cruel looked excited at the word wrestling and made his way over to the bed to jump on his mother. "Ah, ah. No C, don't jump on mommy. Mommy's sore, from playing with daddy." Cruel pouted a bit and removed himself from the bed. "Okway mommy. But I wan a snwack."

Fran chuckled lightly, that's Cruel for you, always thinking about his stomach. "Sure, I'll be down in a minute okay." Cruel smiled brightly and ran out of the room, shortly followed by his sister. Fran sighed and laid his head back down on the pillow. Bel walked out of the bathroom, naked and went over to his open dresser where he pulled out some more clothes and put them on quickly. He turned around and walked over to his wife. Bel bent down and kissed Fran's fore head, and cradled his head with his hand.

"How 'bout I get the kids a snack and you rest here, and then I can send them outside to play and we can take a nap, does that sound good?" Fran nodded his head and mumbled "mm hm." Bel ruffled his green haired lover and left to give his kids a snack.

To be continued…maybe

* * *

**okay so how did ya like it? should i continue or not. oh by the way Jill is 5- she is emotionless like Fran but loves blood and such like Bel- blond hair and green eyes. Cruel is 2 almost 3 (this was the only name i could think of but if anyone has a suggestion for a different name, im all ears)- has tons of emotion, like Bel and is basically just like Bel except for his thirst for blood and love of knifes, and he's less creepy, more normal like Fran- green hair and blue eyes. well that's it for today folks- DONT FORGET TO COMMENT!**


	2. Chapter 2 Kindergarten

**okay so i decided to make another chapter! REJOICE!  
**

**To answer Love Chronical's question- yes, they are still in the Varia, when they got married they moved out of the Varia house but Bel still works for them, Fran is an emergency back up since he has to watch the kids.  
**

**YAY! so we'll get down to business. READ AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Bel woke up to little hands pulling on his hair, Bel sighed and swatted back behind him, receiving a giggle in return. Bel rolled over and looked at the ceiling until he felt a small weight settle on his stomach, he looked down at his son with a tired look. Cruel giggled, "Daddy, mommy saiwd to get wup. Wakey wakey." Cruel was about to jump off of his dad and run back downstairs to the kitchen to tell his mother he finished his mission, when Bel grabbed him from behind and squeezed him to his chest like a teddy bear. "Five more minutes, C" Bel mumbled into his young son's green hair.

Cruel somehow wiggled out of his father's grasp and ran down the stairs to the kitchen, "Mommy, daddy wown't gewt wup!" Fran turned around to face his son, "Oh, try again and take your sister with you this time, don't forget to remind him that we have a meeting to go to." Fran then turned back around to finish cooking his eggs. "C, don't run in the house" he called as he heard the thudding of his son running up the stairs.

Cruel ran into his sister's bedroom, ducking as soon as he walked into the door as a knife went past him and into the door frame. "Jwil, Mommy sawid no knwives. Oh, awnd we hawve to wake wup daddy." At that he turned and ran from the room, narrowly escaping the wrath of his sister's knives.

Jill sighed and reluctantly followed after her brother. When she walked into her parents' bedroom she found Cruel sitting on top of their dad, though he was still sleeping soundly. She reached into her pajama pocket and pulled out two knives, she immediately sent them flying into her father's arm. With a yelp, Bel shot up into the sitting position on the bed, sending his son who had been sitting on him tumbling onto the floor. "WAAAAH" the young boy started wailing as he lay sprawled on the floor.

Jill left the room and Bel jumped out of the bed to pick up his crying son. Bel set Cruel on his hip and tried to calm him down to no avail. "Mmmmmm-mmmaa-ma-mmmommy!" Cruel finally stuttered out through his sobs. Bel sighed and made his way down stairs to the kitchen, where he knew Fran would be. When Bel walked into the kitchen Cruel immediately wanted down. As soon as Cruel's feet touched the ground he made his way to his mommy. Fran turned around and picked up his crying son. "Bel what did you do to the little man?" Fran asked stroking his sons back, successfully calming his son.

"I didn't do anything, he fell of the bed." Bel nearly shouted. "_Sure_, here," Fran handed him the spatula he had been making eggs with, "You can finish the eggs." Bel looked at Fran like he was crazy but decided not to argue when he caught Fran's eye, almost daring him to say no. Fran could be scary sometimes.

Fran sat down at the table, Cruel in his lap. Cruel still had a few tears running down his checks but wasn't sobbing like before. "What's with all the crocodile tears little man? Come on you're (dare he say it)… Mommy's little man, aren't you?" slowly Cruel stopped crying and nodded his head. Fran smiled, "That's my little man." Fran set Cruel down, "Go tell you're sister, breakfast is ready, she's back in her room." Cruel nodded excitedly and run up the stairs.

Fran shook his head, "How many times do I have to tell him not to run up the stairs." Bel walked over to the table carrying a big bowl of eggs. He set it in the middle of the dining room table and then set out four plates. "Well I'm going to guess C didn't tell you we have to go somewhere today did he?" Bel cocked his head to the side, confused, "Go where?" Fran sighed tiredly, "Bel, Jill is five. We need to enroll her into kindergarten."

Bel looked shocked. "What do you mean, she's not going somewhere with a whole bunch of mini commoners." Bel scrunched his nose at the thought. Fran stood up and grabbed four forks out of the silverware drawer. "Bel, we both agreed that we didn't want the kids to get involved to the mafia and the Varia. We wanted them to grow up as normal as possible." Bel looped his arms around Fran's waist and leaned his head on Fran's shoulder. "I know. It's just, she's my mini me." Bel mumbled into Fran's shirt. Fran smiled lightly and turned around, "She will always be your knife throwing, blood thirsty mini me." Bel chuckled and leaned down, kissing his wife.

!~LINEBREAK~!

Fran, Bel and their little munchkins all packed into their blue mini van and drove off to the local kindergarten. It was only a ten minute drive from their home to the brightly colored kindergarten. When they got there, Cruel immediately wanted to go in, he seemed excited, Jill on the other hand, did not. Fran looked down at his daughter and picked her up, setting her on his hip. "It's okay Jill; I went to one of these. It was… fun." Fran whispered into Jill's small ear. Fran motioned for Bel and Cruel to follow and the four of them walked into the small building.

Fran and Bel walked down the hallways till they found a room with a plaque that read 'Teachers office' and a sign tapped under it saying 'kindergarten enrollment'. Fran opened the door and walked in. He felt a small hand work its way into his; he looked down and saw his emotionless daughter looking straight ahead. Fran let a small smile show and squeezed his daughters hand gently. They walked into a room buzzing with parents and teachers. A gangly blonde red headed man came up to them. "Are you Fran and Bel, here to enroll Jill?" He asked. Bel lifted his eyebrow at the man but said nothing. "Yes we are." Fran replied. "I thought It was you, you told me on the phone that you had green hair so you would be easy to spot, you were right." He smiled kindly.

Fran nodded his head and the young man led them to an empty couch. The man started rattling off all the things they had planned throughout the year and when the kindergarten opened and closed, he asked if Jill was allergic to anything- nothing, and explained how they were going to have a field trip to the zoo sometime during the year. Bel was only half listening, Fran was listening but acted like he didn't, Jill wasn't paying attention and Cruel had fallen asleep halfway through.

When all was said and sighed, the small family made their way back home. When they arrived they had to carry Jill and Cruel in as they had both fallen asleep. Laying them both in their rooms, Bel and Fran walked back down stairs and sat down on the couch. Both sighed and leaned against each other. Fran leaned up again and Bel fell on his side, his head landing in Fran's lap. "Oops." Commented Fran. Bel growled lightly, "You did that on purpose froggy." Fran just shook his head and leaned down to kiss his prince. Bel didn't say anything else and just accepted the kiss. Fran started to pull away but Bel wrapped his arms around his neck, stopping him. "Ushishishi, no you don't froggy." He yanked Fran down and both of the fell off the couch.

Bel somehow managed to land on top of Fran, he repositioned himself so he was straddling the younger male. "I'm not done with you yet, Ushishishi." Bel leaned down and kissed Fran fiercely. Fran opened his mouth and let Bel ravage his mouth. Fran couldn't help but moan at the contact. Bel reached down to undo Fran's belt when- "MOMMY!"

"Ugh."

"Damn."

Bel stood up and gave Fran a hand to lift himself off the floor. Fran made his way upstairs reluctantly and Bel just plopped down on the couch. Half way up the stairs Fran called down, "Hey Bel, if you were really that upset about it than I could make it up to you." Bel looked back at Fran and answered, "And just how would you do that." Fran smirked and continued to make his way upstairs, but not before saying, "You'll just have to wait and see."

to be continued...

* * *

**okay so thats all for today folks. oh and i have a grand surprise that will be coming up in the next couple of chapters! hope you liked it, sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Day Bel Babysits

**Okay new chap Yay! i wanted to have a chapter with just Bel and the kids so here it is. Oh! and we have a speacial visitor in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**i do not own anything KHR!**

* * *

It was just a normal morning for Fran and Bel. It was a weekend so they could sleep in. the clock just turned 8:23, everyone was asleep in their beds-_ was_, anyway. Sadly that beautiful morning was ruined when a loud "VVOOOOOOOIIIIII" erupted through the house. Fran jolted awake and looked around the room, nothing unusual. _Maybe it was just a dream, no way the long haired commanders here-_"VVOOOOIII, BEL, FRAN GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" nope, defiantly not a dream.

Fran stumbled from the bed and looked out his window, down below in front of his front door stood none other than the loud mouth commander, Squalo."What are you doing here?" Fran asked rather irritated, though no one could tell through his monotone. Squalo looked up and huffed impatiently, "JUST GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND LET ME IN."

Fran closed his window and shook Bel awake, "Wazzha?" Bel mumbled, looking sleepily at Fran. Fran leaned down and kissed Bel quickly, "The long haired commanders here, you better get up. I'm surprised he didn't wake you up, he's so loud." Fran deadpanned. Bel just smirked, "Only you're good morning kisses can wake me up, Ushishishi." Fran blushed slightly and turned away. "Get dressed Bel, Squalo is waiting."

Fran walked over to his closet and pulled on a pair of pants over his boxers and slipped on a clean shirt. He made his way down the stairs leaving Bel to get dressed. When he got down stairs Fran was immediately ambushed by a mini long haired commander. Not expecting the impact Fran and his attacker both fell onto the floor with a loud thud. Fran sat up and looked at his supposed attacker; she was a cute 7 year old girl with long blonde hair. "Oh, hi Violet." Fran said to the little girl a.k.a his attacker. The little girl named Violet beamed, "Hi auntie Fran, where's uncle Bel?" Fran helped himself and Violet to their feet before answering. "He's coming down shortly I think."

"Well well, if it isn't 'violent Violet'." Came a cute monotone voice from the top of the stairs. Fran turned his attention to his daughter; she was holding three knives in each of her tiny hands and looking straight at Violet. Before Fran could get onto his daughter, Violet stepped in front of him wielding a sword as long as her small body, she smirked up at Jill, "Good morning to you too 'Jill the kill'." Then both launched themselves at each other. Blades fully drawn, they prepared for an all out battle. "VVOOOI, VIOLET WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Squalo finally intervened. Violet stepped down from the stairs and walked slowly over to her 'mother', hanging her head in shame. "Violet what do you think you were doing, your stance was all wrong, remember what I taught you. You have to-" Squalo stopped his sentence quickly when he caught sight of Fran's evil eye, he swallowed thickly and changed his tune."Now Violet, you shouldn't pick fights, Jill is two years younger than you and we're guests in this house."

"Ushishishi, what's all this?" Bel asked from the top of the stairs. Bel picked up Jill, giving her a piggy back ride and walked down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he walked over to Fran and gave him a small kiss, "Good morning Fran." He smiled and then walked over to where Squalo stood. "To what to we own to unfortunate pleasure Squalo?" he asked.

Squalo cleared his throat with purpose and squatted down to his daughter, "Vi, why don't you and Jill go upstairs and play, me and Auntie Fran and uncle Bel need to have an adult talk." Violet nodded and started up the stairs; Jill slipped off Bel's back and followed after her. Fran watched them go and waited till he thought they were out of ear shot before he asked, "Is it another mission?" Squalo nodded and was about to go into detail when Bel interrupted him, "Ushishishi, great, who do I kill?"

Squalo glared at him before he spoke, "Actually Bel this isn't your mission. I came here to ask Fran to come with me on a mission, I may need his skills. I was actually hoping you could watch Vi for me, Bel." Bel looked at Squalo as if he had just told him he was a pretty pink princess. "What do you mean, watch Violet. Am I a nanny or something? No, I'm an assassin for crying out loud!" Fran looked at Bel and chuckled, "What? Don't think you can handle it?" Fran asked.

"Watch it froggy." Bel growled.

"Why should I, I mean it's obvious you can't do what I do. I watch the kids all day and sometimes watch Violet for Squalo when's he's on a mission. But I guess you couldn't do it could you." Fran teased, knowing he could easily get Bel to fall into his trap. Bel growled again, this time with more malice.

"Oh yeah? I bet I could watch the kids much better than you, you just wait-." Fran clapped his hands together, "That's great Bel. Thank you for watching them while were gone." Bel was confused, "WHAT, I didn't-." "Ah, ah. Yes you did Bel." Fran smirked. He walked over to Bel and hugged him, "Thanks, that's so sweet of you; I'm glad I can count on you." Fran leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before he went upstairs to get his stuff for the mission. Bel was left speechless and Squalo who was standing to the side the whole time just looked amused.

!~LINEBREAK~!

Half an hour later Fran and Bel were ready to go. Fran walked over to Bel, "Okay so the mission shouldn't be too long, we'll be back around supper time. Don't give the kids any sweets; make sure Jill and Violet don't kill each other. Their lunches are in the fridge, they all will have a nap after lunch. They have a snack at three, Jill knows where that is. Oh, and Cruel has a cold so give him his medicine every six hours. If you don't know which one, ask Jill. Anything else just call. Well love you see you later." Fran leaned up and kissed Bel quickly before departing.

Bel walked back into the house and it was already chaos, Jill was standing what looked like the remains of the couch and Violet was standing on the coffee table, both wielding their weapons. They circled each other, their eyes not leaving the others then, they launched. Both leap with full force and what seemed to be the intent to kill. But before they could actually clash, something had grabbed them both from the collars of their shirts. Before it could go any further Bel grabbed both girls trying to calm them down.

The girls started yelling at each other fiercely, trying to free themselves to get at the other, their weapons lying forgotten on the floor. Seeing the situation was not being solved Bel stuck Jill under his arm and put Violet down. "Violet, please play nice with Jill. Uncle Bel has to-". "MOMMY" a cry cut through his sentence. Bel looked up the stairs to where he knew his sick son to be. Sighing he grabbed Violets hand and put her in the corner on one side of the living room and the sat Jill in the other.

"Face the wall and stay their till I get back okay. NO, talking." Bel warned before he ran upstairs to his son. When he got in the room he found his son whining slightly a few tears running down his cheeks. Bel walked over to him and sat down on his small bed. "What is it buddy? Not feeling well?" Cruel shook his head and cried, "Mommy, I wawn't Mommy!" He began crying.

"Shh, shh. Mommy's not here." Bel cooed. Apparently this was the wrong thing to say because then Cruel started to sob profusely. Bel picked up his sobbing son and rubbed his back soothingly, trying to calm him down. Just when the boy started to fall asleep Bel heard a crash from down the stairs. "What the..." Bel lifted his son so his head was resting on his shoulder and made his way quickly down the stairs.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs a fork went flying past him, narrowly missing his face and implanted itself into the wall behind him. Bel looked at what used to be his nice living room. all that stood now was… well nothing. The couch was cut in half and the coffee table was missing three of its legs. His newly bought lamp was in pieces on the floor and almost every picture that used to hang on the walls were now broken on the floor. In their place were to oddly shaped knives, only Bel and Jill used. The only thing missing from the wrecked room were the two who wrecked it. Bel walked into the kitchen and wished he hadn't.

Jill and Violet stood on the dining room table facing each other. Jill threw two kitchen knives and a fork at the other girl and in return Violet used her sword to block them and send one of the knives back at Jill. One narrowly missed Jill's head but cut a bit of her hair. At that Jill was furious. She shot herself at the other girl, knocking her off the table and onto the floor, her sword landed several feet away from the two. The two wrestled and flipped, neither seemed close to giving up.

Bel was sick of it, he hadn't had a single chance to sit down all morning and now there was nothing to sit on. "ENOUGH!" Bel shouted, immediately the girls stood from the floor looking at Bel with slight fear. "Look what you did to the house! It's wrecked, what are your mothers going to think if they get home and it looks like this?" Bel huffed. The girls looked at each other and the unexpected happened, all three children cried. Violet was full out crying and Jill only looked a little saddened but silent tears were running down her face, Cruel was also crying because Bel's yelling had scared him.

Bel sighed heavily and tried to calm the tree crying children, "Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm sorry just don't cry please. Please stop crying come on, please." Nothing he did worked and he swore if he couldn't stop the crying soon he might just cry himself. Then it hit him, "Who wants' ice cream?" the crying almost immediately stopped. Violet looked up unsurely, "Ice cream?" she choked out. Bel nodded and led the girls to the fridge and pulled out a tub of chocolate ice cream. He set it on the kitchen counter and put Cruel down so he could freely move his arms. He grabbed three bowls and four spoons and started to work. As he scooped out the delicious chocolaty treat the kids- minus Jill started to smile in anticipation. Bel handed both the girls a bowl of ice cream and a spoon and grabbed his own, then lead the three children outside to eat their frozen treat.

They all sat outside on the grass, Bel shared his ice cream with Cruel and the girls ate their ice creams happily. _I'll have to remember this_ _for next time,_ Bel thought to himself. After they finished their ice cream they went back inside to the disaster and put their bowls in the sink. Then after a lot of persuasion on Bel's part, they started to clean the house. Bel got his tool belt and was able to put the table legs back on the coffee table and somehow was able to fix the couch, `though it looked like it had been pulled out of a dumpster. He had Jill pull the knives and forks out of the wall and had Violet put the pictures back on the walls, though now they were missing the glass front. Then everything that's was broken or wasn't salvageable was swept up and thrown away. Then next few hours were spent napping and surprisingly enough, Bel was the first to fall asleep.

It wasn't but a half hour after they woke up that Fran and Squalo arrived back from their mission. "We're back!" Fran called as he walked in the front door. Immediately Fran was talked by his kids and Squalo by Violet. Fran took in the house and noticed the damage instantly but said nothing. He bid Squalo and Violet good bye and tucked the kids in bed before he walked over to Bel and asked, "So, what happened to the house?" Bel looked at Fran and chuckled nervously. Fran smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around Bel's neck, "It's harder than it looks isn't it?" Fran asked smugly. Bel nodded and kissed Fran's nose, "Yeah and I appreciate that you do it, its hard work, ushishishi." With that the two exhausted parents went to bed for an early sleep.

* * *

**Me: so what do you think, i decided to involve the Varia a bit so i wanted Squalo to come into play at least once. And i just had to put in Violet, the story was just begging me to. you could just see the thunder clashing between her and Jill. Anyway i hope you enjoyed! i have a lot more planned out and i think you'll like it. that's all for now folks! **

**Cruel: Down't forgewt two cwommet!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 The Date

**hey guys sorry this chapter took so long. but for my excuse this chapter is twice as long as my other chapters.**

**okay now to answer some questions!  
**

**to answer annediryzza's question- Violets daddy is Xanxus, i know obvious right. But i couldn't think of anyone else who would put up with each other as well as them.  
**

**to answer Berufura's question- yes, Jill does have a bang, and they look like Bel's did when he was younger.  
**

**Disclaimer- i sadly do not own KHR**

* * *

FRAN POV

I woke up extra late, like extra, extra late. For me anyway, it was really only 10:26. I groaned, _why wass it so late?_ I reached over beside me; I felt a cold empty spot. _Where's Bel?_ I think. I finally decide to get up. I walk out of mine and Bel's room, only wearing boxers and head down stairs. As I walk down the stairs I notice something strange, it's quiet. Like deadly quiet. Normally at this time in the morning my kids would be buzzing.

When I reached the bottom stair, everything was still quiet. _Geez where is everyone? _I walked into the kitchen and saw Bel. He was eating a bowl of frosted flakes, at the kitchen counter. I looked at him and then looked around, still no kids. "Where are the kids?" I asked sleepily.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Squalo came by and picked them up about an hour ago. I was just about to come wake you up. Ushishishi, did you have a good sleep?"

I looked at him confused, "I slept okay. What do you mean Squalo picked up the kids?" _why would Bel want Squalo to watch the kids?_

He smirked at me and walked over to me, then looped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. "Do you remember the day that we signed Jill up for kindergarten and we were sadly interrupted from one of our favorite activities? You said that you would make it up to me, and I know just how you could do that. Ushishishi."

I wrap my arms around his neck and smile slightly, "Does this involve staying in bed the whole day? Because if it does, at least let me eat breakfast first."

"Ushishishi, nope. We're going on a date." Bel announced, he gave me a quick peck on the lips before sitting me down at the table and handing me the rest of his cereal, "Here, you eat and then get dressed to go out. I still have some paper work to do for the Varia, but after that we are going on a date that you will never forget." He leaned over and kissed my nose before he went upstairs to do his work. I sigh slightly but eat anyway.

After finishing breakfast I head up stairs to my bed room, _a date. Bel really wants to go on a date? Last time I said I would owe him something he wouldn't let me out of bed for a day in a half, not that I'm complaining or anything._ I decide to get dressed anyway and see what this whole date business is about. I open my closet and put on a baggy blue T-shirt with white designs on it and some sea foam green cargo pants. I slip on a pair of black and white tennis shoes and combed out my tangled green hair. Then head down the hall to Bel's office.

I knock but enter before I get the okay to come in. Bel is sitting at his desk; he just finished signing a report on his latest mission. He looked up at me when he heard the knock and smiled. "Ushishishi, well don't you look nice." He turned in his rolling office chair and patted his thighs. I walk over and straddle his lap, putting my arms around his neck while he loops his around my waist. "Ushishishi, are you ready to have some fun froggy?" _Uh oh, he said froggy. That means he has something up his stripped sleeve._ Which was actually true, he was wearing his normal red and black striped shirt. But this one wasn't as baggy as his old shirts. He was wearing dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes. His trademark crown was absent from his head, as it had been since Jill was born and Bel had given it to her.

"Why do I have a feeling you have something evil planned for this date?" I asked him, quirking an eyebrow. He chuckled lightly and wrapped his hand around the back of my neck, he pulled me down so our lips crashed together. The kiss was soft at first before Bel licked hungrily at my bottom lip, I quickly let him in and his tongue invaded my mouth. I moaned lightly at the sensation. Bel pulled away a bit reluctantly and I sighed sadly. He removed his hand from the back of my neck and swept it through his messy blond locks, letting me see a glimpse of his beautiful blue eyes. "Well, we better get going Fran."

I stepped off his lap and went to the door and waited for him to follow me. We went down the stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed my wallet and cell phone from the kitchen table and stuffed them into my pockets. I walked to the front door where Bel was standing, juggling the car keys in his hand. I walk over to him and he opened the front door for me, I walked out, then sun instantly blinded me. I held a hand up to block the sun and walked over to our car. I heard footsteps behind me indicating Bel was following behind me. When I reached the car I turned around to face Bel.

"So whose driving?" I asked. He looked at me and smirked.

"Me of course. You don't know where we are going." He snickered. He went around the car and got in the driver's side. I opened my door and slid in the seat. I looked over at Bel who was pulling out of the drive way and asked, "It's no wonder why I don't know where were going, you haven't told me."

He just laughed and continued on. I had no idea where we were going and I had a sneaky suspicion that I would be really sore tomorrow. After about fifteen minutes of driving we arrived at a big park. When we parked Bel got out and walked around the car to my side then opened my door for me. I stepped out and shut my door then looked at Bel. "Okay, so were at a park. Now what?"

Bel just smiled and grabbed my hand. He led me down a path from the parking lot till we were under a bunch of shady trees. Along the way I noticed how there were hardly any people at the park. "Um, Bel what are we doing here?"

"We are going to relax." He said as he sat on the grass under the trees. He reached up and pulled on my arm, making me fall on top of him. I sat up, I was now straddling him. I blush lightly and try to get off him, but he grabs my hips, stopping me. I look at him skeptically but he just snickers. He grabs my upper arms and pulls me down so I am lying on top of him, my head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled closer into his chest, all of the sudden feeling very sleepy.

LINEBREAK

"Fran, Fran, Fran." I heard someone calling my name. But I don't want to get up. "Fran." They call my name again. I lift my arm from its comfy spot and swat in front of me to where I believed the noise was coming from. I hit a face, and then heard a "Ushishi." Then I realized I was at the park and asleep on top of Bel. Groggily I sat up and looked around. I looked down at Bel who had his hands behind his head, looking up at me with an expectant smile. "What are you smiling at?" I asked him.

"You, because you're cute." He said still smiling.

I pouted at that. "I am not cute."

"Ushishishi, yes you are Fran, you're beautiful." He said as he reached up to touch my face. I let him for a second before I stood up.

"As nice as that sounded I am not beautiful nor am I cute." I said stubbornly.

"Ushishishi, you're not much of a morning person are you." He asked getting up from the ground.

"Of course I am a morning person, I'm just not a wake-up-from-a-nap-and-be-in-a-good-mood person." I stated in mater-o-fact sort of way. Bel just snickered and grabbed my hand again and led me back to the car. This time he opened my door for me. I slid into my set and buckled up. When Bel got in the car I expected him to drive home, I did not expect him to start driving the other way instead. I looked over at him, "Um, Bel. Where are we going, I thought we already finished our date." I asked. _Yeah I know, pretty pathetic that all I think of a date is a nap in the park. But hey for my credit all I had for a date with Bel before was an occasional sneak away from a mission. We were doing a lot of missions when we started dating._

"We haven't finished our date yet." He said eyes focused on the road. I looked at him suspiciously before turning to look out the window. _I wonder why Bel wants to go on a date all of the sudden. Last time we went on a date was almost three years ago. Can you guess what happened because of that? That's right, Cruel. Cruel was the aftermath of that date. I wonder how this date will differ from the dates we used to have we when first started dating. Now I can't even remember who asked who out. Either way I think it was about three months after we started going out that we had our first date. We had finished a mission early and had nothing to do. Bel grabbed my hand and dragged me from the hotel room up to the roof. That night we saw shooting stars. Bel called it our first date._

In the midst of my thinking I hadn't noticed we had arrived at our destination and Bel was holding my door open for me. I looked up at him blankly before I stepped out. I looked around; we were at a small café. Bel grabbed my hand and led me to an empty table. "Why were you spacing out?" Bel asked amused.

"I was thinking about our dating life. The first 'date' we had and the last date we had." I confessed.

"Why were you thinking about that?" he asked quizzically. We both sat down and waited for a waitress.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because for some reason you're suddenly taking me out on a date when we haven't been on a date for nearly three years." I said sarcastically, before spotting a blonde waitress making her way towards us.

"Hello sir's, what can I get you?" She asked in a sing song voice, her pony tail bouncing with her every move.

She handed us each a menu that was filled with variations of coffee's, teas, cake's, ice creams, and sandwiches. I cringed at the sugary foods that decorated the menu and ordered a coffee and a slice of carrot cake. Bel ordered a coffee and four scoops of strawberry ice cream. We handed the girl our menus and Bel gave her a polite smile before she walked off. I turned back to Bel, a skeptic look making its way onto my face. Bel sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I just wanted to go on a date with you. I thought you deserved a break. After I had to take care of the kids by myself that day I realized, you do a lot. I know I couldn't do it every day. I don't know how you do it." He finally confessed.

I sighed and reached across the table and put my hand on his. "I got used to it. It's easy when you get the hang of it. But I thank you all the same." I said, a small smile gracing my lips. Be smiled widely back at me and leaned over the table to give me a chaste kiss.

Five minutes later the waitress came back and brought our orders. Unfortunately she tripped over her own feet and our orders went flying. Flying straight at me, I ended up thoroughly soaked and smelling of coffee. Bel snickered a bit and I glared daggers at him, so long for the romantic date I thought to come. The waitress apologized over and over; I was starting to get tired of it. It got worse when the manager came out, he apologized profoundly. In the end we got free lunch and I still had a soaking wet shirt.

LINEBREAK

It was almost two when we finally left the café and as I must say I again I was still in a coffee soaked shirt. We got into the car and Bel started the car. Before we pulled out though, he turned to me and asked, "Hey Fran you want to go to the mall? I mean it would be a waste to go home just for you to change shirts. We could go to the mall and buy you a new shirt."

I looked at him for a minute before I answered, "Why not." Then we were off to the mall.

LINEBREAK

It took us a total of twenty minutes to reach the mall. We parked close to the doors so we wouldn't forget where we parked as Bel had done so many times before. We got out and walked into the big building standing before us. It was a weekend so the mall was buzzing with people. If I had the kids I would have lost them in the crowd in an instant. I felt Bel grab my hand and lead my further into the mall until me reached a store I didn't care to read the name of.

When we entered Bel turned to me to say something that I could barely make out over the blasting music. He pulled me to the dressing rooms and told me to 'stay there'. I wait not but five minutes before Bel returned with a couple of shirts. He stuffed them into my arms then shoved me into a dressing room. I hung the shirts on a hook then took off my wet shirt. I turned my attention to the shirts Bel had picked. One was a royal purple with a dragon on the Back, one was a white sleeveless shirt with yellow designs on it, the next one was all black with a huge red skull on the front. The last was… inappropriate. I threw the weird inappropriate shirt over the dressing room door and was responded with a sad sigh from Bel. I tried on the shirts and decided to get the white and black one; I slid on the white one and walked out of the dressing room. I hung the purple shirt on a rack by the dressing room and bought the two shirts. I also asked for an extra bag for my wet shirt.

The next two hours were spent in a similar way. Bel would pick out shirts or pants for me and occasionally I would do the same for him. I drew the line when he wanted to go into a lingerie store. We were walking past the food court when I heard a distinct rumbling. I looked at Bel who was looking at the food court. "I don't suppose you're hungry?" I asked smirking.

"Starved." He said before he dragged me into the overcrowded food court. We each got two slices of pizza and a coke. Bel wolfed his down and I just ate mine. Bel wound up eating half of one of my slices, complaining he was still hungry. After we finished eating and Bel went to dump our trash I took my phone out of my pocket. The time was 5:03. I sighed and put it back in my pocket. Bel came back and I stood up. We walked out of the mall and into the parking lot. After ten minutes of searching we found the car.

I opened my door and slid in the buckled. I waited for Bel to get in and start the car before saying, "I suppose it's time we should be heading home."

"Ushishishi, nope. I still have a couple of things up my sleeves." Bel said wickedly. I looked at him and sighed, there would be no arguing with him now.

LINEBREAK

After another ten minutes of driving we were at our local movie theater. I got out of the car and followed Bel to the front where a list of movies that were playing today was. I let Bel choose because I had no idea what any of them were. Bel chose one called 'To End you're Life' it was rated R and I had a feeling it was Bel's type of movie and not mine. A tub of buttery popcorn and ten minutes into the movie, my suspicion was confirmed. I was so grossed out it took me a minute to register a hand resting on my inner thigh. I looked over to Bel but he had his eyes focused on the movie. I though nothing more of it, well I didn't until I felt the hand moving high and higher up, massaging smooth circles into my thigh.

His hand made its way up until it reached my hardening member. I gasped out in surprise, luckily someone on the movie and several people from the audience screamed at what I guessed a gruesome murder. I looked over a Bel again, this time he was looking at me and not the movie. He started the rub my clothed hardening erection until it was fully hard and starting to drip pre cum. Half way through his ministrations he had turned his head back towards the movie, like he was innocent. But his hand was still rubbing harshly against my member. I was biting my lip in order to keep my moans in. I was starting to pant and I could feel my lip tearing from biting too hard on it. I couldn't take it anymore. Against my better judgment I stood up and pulled Bel with me, then led us out of the movie theater to our car.

I swiftly got into the passenger seat and Bel got on the driver's side. We buckled and pulled out. I looked over at Bel, he was smirking evilly while I was still a panting writhing mess. It didn't help any that once we got into the car Bel had once again started to stroke me through my pants. Everything was starting to blur as Bel continued to tantalize me, I didn't even notice Bel driving the opposite direction from our house.

I didn't notice until Bel stopped stroking me and he turned the engine off. He opened his door and got out, then walked to my door and opened it for me. I unbuckled and Bel grabbed my upper arm and pulled me from my seat. The led me to the entrance of a hotel. _Wait a hotel?_ I looked at Bel quizzically but he paid me no mind and walked on, taking me with him. He opened the front door and led me through, he let go of my arm after entering and walked straight over to the front desk, leaving me and my little problem to wait. If I wasn't in a public lobby I would have tended to my problem on my own but seeing where I was, it wasn't an option.

It wasn't but another few minutes before Bel came back and took my hand, then led me to the closest elevator. As soon as we entered the elevator, Bel's mouth was on mine. Bel swiped his tongue across my lips eagerly and I opened up with no hesitation. He wet tongue searched my mouth rubbing everything it touched. Then a battle of dominance started and I played along even though I knew I wouldn't win.

*Ding*

I jumped; breaking the kiss, the elevator had arrived on our floor. As soon as the doors opened Bel grabbed my hand again and led me down the narrow hallway. He stopped at a room near the end of the hall and pulled a card key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened the door to reveal a dark room, he entered and didn't bother turning on the lights. I shut the door and followed after him; Bel walked across the room and turned on a small lamp that sat on one of the in tables.

Bel turned around to look at me; he pulled me into his arms, wrapping them around my waist. I lifted my arms and put them around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me chastely. He walked backwards, taking me with him till he hit the bed and fell backwards. Not expecting it I fell with him, landing on top of him. He smirked up at me and placed a hand on the back of my neck bringing my down into a slow kiss. Bel moved his other arm and slid it up the front of my shirt, barley touching my skin. He started to tweak my nipple making me gasp; taking the opportunity to sneak his tongue into my mouth again.

He removed his hand from my neck and broke the kiss, he grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head and threw it across the room, then reached down to my pants and yanked them along with my bowers off, I gasped as the cold air of the room reached my still acing member.

"Aaaah.. nnaaah" I cried out as Bel grabbed my erection. He snickered at my reaction before he started to stroke my vigerously. I was already on the edge in the car and was almost at my limit from the little Bel was doing to me now. "Haah..nnnahh.. aah.. B-bel.. m-more. aaah.. p-ppplease." I Begged through my moans.

I could almost hear Bel smirking as he flipped us over so he was on top. He stood from the bed and took off his shirt and pants followed by his boxers, all finding there way to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He crawled back on the bed, leaning over me. He leaned down and started to ravish my mouth again. He moved his hand down to my entrance and pushed a finger in, moving it in and out slowly. I didn't pay attention to it or when the second finger was added. He added his third finger and began thrusting them at a quicker pace.

"HAAH BEL" I screamed as he hit my prostate, "E-enough.. haaah.. aah.. please.. hah.. Bel.. naah.. m-more."

Bel smirked again and removed his fingers. I dug my fingers into the hotel comforter as Bel positioned himself at my entrance. He pushed in slowly and I gripped the comforter tightly at the stinging sensation. When Bel was fully sheathed he stilled, I growled slightly and thrust my hips trying to take more of him into me. Bel got the hint and began moving slowly, gradually speeding up. It wasn't too long before I reached my climax, Bel following soon after. Panting Bel pulled out and rolled over next to me. He opened the covers and got under them, pulling me with him. I snuggled into his chest and started to drift off to sleep.

"I love you Bel" I whispered.

"I love you too Fran." He whispered back before reaching over to the lamp and turning it off. It didn't take too long before we were both asleep.

LINEBREAK

*ring-ring-ring*

I heard my cell phone ringing. I was about to get it but Bel beat me to it.

"Hello?" I heard him say. It surprised me when I heard the very loud yelling of Squalo.

'BEL WHERE ARE YOU? YOU DROPED YOUR KIDS OFF YESTERDAY AND DIDN'T COME PICK THEM UP LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO. I WAS UP WATING FOR YOU HALF THE NIGHT TO COME PICK THEM UP. YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALL.' And so on.

I felt Bel sit up and turn on the side table lamp. I could still hear Squalo yelling on the other side of the phone. "Aw, didn't know you care so much about us." Bel teased.

'I DON'T BUT YOU JUST NEED TO GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE AND PICK THEM UP. VI IS SICK AND XANXUS WANTS ME TO GO BUY STEAK.' And so on. Bel looked over at me, silently pleading for me to help him out. I didn't. Instead I stood up and grabbed my clothes, then walked over to the hotel bathroom to get a shower finally being able to clean off last night's mess. I shut the door and was still only able to shut out Squalo's yelling by turning on the shower. Well Bel was right about one thing, this was a date I am never going to forget.

* * *

**okay so some of you may have noticed the new cover to this story, i drew it and as you can see i should stay away from drawing because it is no good for people's eyes. if it's too much of an eyesore i can change it. anyway i hoped you liked the chapter, i know i am going to get a lot of comments saying it was too rushed towards the end but this story is manly about Bel and Fran's lives with kid's and not their love lives, unfortunately. okay then sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes i apologize for them. don't flame too much about this chapter. DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT! XD**


	5. Chapter 5 Cruel and the Frog

**this is going to be short but who cares it's just a cute little mini chapter so enjoy! xD**

**sorry for taking so long, thank you for your patience.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything KHR!**

* * *

"Cruel, time to come it, its supper time, don't forget to wash your hands!" Fran called to his son who was at the time playing outside in the back yard.

"WES, MOMMY." Cruel yelled back happily. He stood from where he was sitting on the ground and began to run towards the house.

'Croak'

Cruel heard a feint croaking coming from the side of the house, curious he headed towards the noise. When he rounded the corner Cruel was greeted with the sight of a fat slimy green frog. Cruel smiled widely at the sight, Cruel always had loved frogs but had never actually seen one up close. Quietly he crept forward, slowly approaching the frog. When he was close to the frog he leaped, hands outstretched to catch the slimy thing. At that moment the frog also jumped, sensing the boy's presence. But the frog was just a second to late and Cruel caught it by one of its back legs.

"Cawght ya." Cruel cried out triumphantly, a smile growing on his face in joy of his accomplishment. He sat up, pulling the frog onto his lap by its leg. He moved his hands and held the frog tight around its waist, making sure not to lose it. The frog squirmed in panic in the young boy's hands; Cruel struggled to hold it properly.

"Cruel, supper time! Don't make me get your daddy." Fran called again. Cruel looked over to the door and then back to the frog, he blinked slowly in thought.

"Mommy doeswn't wike wen I bwing twings in da howse. Buwt…" Suddenly Cruel got an idea and stuffed the poor frog into his shirt. He tucked the edges into his pants so the frog wouldn't fall out and then made his way into the house. He took off his shoes and walked to the bathroom to wash his hands. He peeked down his shirt to look at the frog, who was wriggling around in his shirt. "Down't worry, iw'll keep wou sawfe." He washed his hands and started to head up the stairs.

"And where do you think you're going little man?" Fran asked from behind his son. Cruel gasped and turned around. He put one hand around his stomach, holding the frog in place and twisted the other in his shorts.

"I wawnt sowmtwing uwpstaiwers." Cruel said shyly.

"Well sorry little man but it's supper time and it's getting cold so eat now and you can get it after supper." Fran said before ushering the boy into the dining room.

"Buwt- buwt." Cruel tried to argue only to be stopped by Fran.

"No buts little man." Fran said as he lifted Cruel into his seat and pushed it close to the table so Cruel could reach his food, his favorite, hamburgers.

"Now eat." Fran said to his look alike before looking upwards and yelling. "Bel if you don't get down here you won't get supper!" Not a second later there was a pounding of footsteps as Bel bolted down the stairs and into the dining room. "Don't run in the house, honestly, you're just as bad as the kids." Fran sighed and sat down at the table, Bell following soon after.

Cruel laughed as Bel dug into his food vigorously. Jill who was sitting silently across the table ate her food slowly just as Fran was. Cruel looked down at his own food, the hamburger was cut into square pieces so it was easier for him to eat. He reached at his plate and picked up a piece before throwing it into his mouth.

"Use your fork not your fingers." Fran corrected Cruel. Cruel pouted but did as told and instead grabbed his fork and stabbed it into the meat before eating it. All was well until-

'Croak'

Everyone in the room froze. Cruel dropped his fork and grabbed onto the frog through his shirt, willing it to be quiet. "Did you hear that?" Fran asked. Bel nodded and looked around the room and then under the table. Then again another croak was heard. Fran looked to Cruel who was slowly sinking out of his seat.

"Cruel what do you have?" Fran asked as he stood and walked over to his son. "Hand it over." Fran said, holding his hand out. Cruel shook his head.

"Ushishishi, Cruel you're not in trouble just give the frog to mommy." Bel laughed. Cruel shook his head again before slipping out of his seat and running out to the back yard, not bothering to put on his shoes and running into the yard barefooted. Fran stood and ran his fingers through his hair, face unchanged.

"What was that all about?" Fran asked. Bel shrugged.

"I don't know but frog's sure bring back memories, don't they froggy? Ushishishi" Bel laughed. Fran blushed and chose not to reply, instead walking outside to check on Cruel.

Cruel ran out of the house on the verge of tears, he didn't want to hand over his new friend to his parents. He ran to the biggest tree in the back yard and sat down at its base. He untucked his shirt and held the still squirming frog in his lap. He heard Fran come outside and walk towards him but he just petted his frog. Fran stopped beside Cruel and sat down next to him.

"Why didn't you want to give mommy the frog?" Fran asked in a surprisingly gentle voice. Cruel sniffled, and then felt a hand on his head. He looked up and saw the shaggy blonde hair of his father.

"You know you can trust us with anything and everything right bud." Bel said. Cruel nodded still petting his frog.

"Yowu wouwld tawke hiwm away and be meawn two hiwm." Cruel finally said.

"Why would you think that?" Fran asked his monotone back in place.

"Whewn uncwle Squwalwo cawme wover he sawid dawddy was tweasing da froggy two much and bweing mean anwd should be nwicewr two da froggy." Cruel pouted. Fran eyes turned dark and looked to Bel pointedly. Bel bit his lip and looked away from the murderous Fran.

**FLASHBACK **

Squalo had come over not but a few weeks ago, he brought Violet over and she and Jill were soon fighting violently. Fran didn't tolerate it and set them on the couch, Cruel in between them. Fran later left to do the laundry and the two remaining men started a small conversation, in which Cruel overheard.

"Hey Bel you know you should go easier on Fra-" Squalo looked over to the kids who were seated on the couch not but a few feet away and then back to Bel. "On the 'frog', it's tough to watch the kids all day. Then he has you teasing him and stuff, it gets exhausting. You should be a little nicer to him. I know, why don't you take Fra- the 'frog' on a date. I'll watch the kids for you for a few hours, but only for a few hours, okay."

"Thanks, Squalo, that would be great, and I have the perfect plan. Ushishishi." Bel laughed and shook the swordsman's hand.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"No, Cruel. Uncle Squalo was just… teasing daddy." Fran comforted Cruel. Cruel sniffled again and looked up to his mommy.

"Realwy?" Cruel asked. Fran smiled slightly and nodded. Cruel smiled up at his mommy and then looked down at his frog. "Sow cwan I kewp hiwm?" He pleaded.

"Uh, no sweety you can't. He has a family of his own, and he needs to go home, but I'm sure you'll see him again." Fran answered seriously but nicely. Cruel nodded and stood, he bent down and finally let the squirming frog go. It jumped from his hands and in two bounds was in the cover of bushes.

"Bye bye froggy!" Cruel called after it. He turned to look at his parents who were both holding a hand out to him. He grabbed one in each hand, enjoying the feel of comfort he got from his parents. They walked back to the house, Jill was waiting by the door. before they walked in, Jill stopped them.

"Here." She said before she thrust something big and green to Cruel. Cruel slipped his hands out of his parents and took the green thing, discovering it to be a big green frog plushy. He brightened visibly, a wide smile stretching across his face, and he hugged it tight to his chest.

"Thwank wou!" He cheered to his sister before wrapping his tiny arms around her. At first she stiffened at the touch but slowly she wrapped her arms around her little brother, the tiniest hint of a small shone on her face.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Cruel was in his room playing with his new toy along with Fran and Jill. He looked up when he saw his father enter the room with his hands behind his back.

"I have a surprise for you Cruel. Ushishishi." Bel said as he sat down on Cruel's bed. Cruel turned to face his father, curious and delight showing on his face. Slowly Bel began to remove something big and black from behind his back. Fran and Cruel both gasped as it came into full view. It was Fran's old frog hat.

"Bel I thought we got rid of that." Fran groaned. Be laughed and shook his head.

"With all the frogs today it made me think of this. It was in the back of out closet. I just couldn't find it in me to throw it away." Bel chuckled before sitting the big hat on his son's eager head. The hat was much too big for him and covered his eyes completely; it tilted to the side slightly making it look like the hat was Cruel's actual head. Cruel giggled in delight and lifted it a bit, peeking one eye from under the hat to look around. Bel laughed and so did Fran, as much as he hated the thing it was funny to see the over sized thing on the little boys head.

"This was your mommy's hat." Bel said as he tilted it back so he could see his son's eyes. "Treat it well. It's special to us, no matter how much your mommy tries to deny it." He smiled kindly and looked over to Fran who had a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Cruel brightened and stood up, holding the hat with one hand so it wouldn't drop over his eyes.

"I wiwll guward it with mwy wife!" He said importantly. Suddenly there was a knife by Cruel's foot and he feel down onto his father's lap. The hat tumbled off onto the bed.

"Nice guarding stupid fake frog." Jill deadpanned looking bored.

"Thawt was meawn!" Cruel yelled to his sister as Bel put the hat back onto Cruel's head. Cruel stood and walked to Jill, still holding the hat out of his eyes. Jill also stood facing her brother. They both faced each other looking as though they were prepared for a show down. Fran joined Bel on the little bed and they both looked at their children amused.

"Such a familiar scene." Fran said.

"Ushishishi, yep." Bel nodded.

* * *

**Haha, short but oh well. i have something up my sleeve coming soon that will be great, mwahahaha! Anyway, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! thanks for reading. **

**Jill: Comment... *hold up knife threateningly*  
**

**Me: Er... Till the next chapter!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 WHAT!

**Okay so i have a surprise for this chapter! yay! i hope you will like it and i am sure many of you suspected it but here it is anyway! Please enjoy! xD**

**Oh! and this chapter answers 's question from chapter four!  
**

**I do not own anything KHR!**

* * *

Fran bolted up right. He felt sick. His head felt swollen, like someone had stuffed a watermelon in with his brain. His felt nauseous, it felt even worse than when he rode a roller coaster for the first time. He had been fine when he was asleep but now he just felt so sick. Suddenly the sickness became urgent and he raced out of the room and into the hall bathroom, not wanting to wake Bel by using the one connected to their room. He threw open the door and nearly slammed it shut behind him. He opened the toilet lid and emptied his stomach of anything and everything he had eaten the night before.

When he was sure he had nothing left in his stomach he sat back, leaning against the tub. He was panting and his breath came in short heavy gasps. He had one hand on his still nauseous stomach and the other one his sweaty forehead. Fran didn't know why he was so sick. His supper had been the same as everyone else's and no one else was sick. He would know if one of the kids were sick. They would be crying and crawling into bed with their parents for comfort, yes even Jill would break down with emotion when she was sick.

Fran shakily stood, still not sure why he felt bad. He made his way down stars and into the kitchen before making a slow b-line to the medicine cabinet. He pulled out the bottle of over-the-top-pink Pepto-Bismol and took in a small mouthful, not bothering to measure the gross liquid. He returned the cap to its rightful place and put the bottle back in the cabinet. He turned around, walked into the living room and promptly flopped onto the couch. He was still tired and sick so he let himself sleep.

"Mommy, why are you sleeping on the couch?" Fran heard a distant voice break through his restless sleep. Fran opened his eyes a fraction and looked to the silhouette in front of him, his vision was blurry but after a few blinks he could finally make out his daughter.

"Jill." Fran mumbled, his mind was hazy but he felt better than he did earlier. "Mommy's not feeling well Jill, so mommy decided to sleep on the couch."

"Oh, Mommy… Daddy's trying to make breakfast." Jill's voice held no emotion but she shivered slightly at the thought of her dad making food. Fran groaned and stood from the couch groggily. He stretched slightly and made his way to the kitchen to rescue the stove from Bel. When he walked into the kitchen the smell of burning filled his nose. Fran coughed and walked over to Bel who was wearing a blue apron and trying to make what appeared to be, food. A black lump was sizzling poorly on the frying pan

"Bel... what are you making?" Fran asked sleepily as he peered over Bel's shoulder. Bel jerked suddenly and looked at Fran.

"Geez Fran, don't sneak up on me like that, ushishishi." Bel giggled before flipping over the burning substance. "It was supposed to be eggs but there not yellow anymore." Bel muttered shyly.

"Move over."Fran said as he shooed Bel away from the stove. Fran lifted the frying pan from the stove and threw the burnt eggs into the sink. Putting the frying pan back onto the burner Fran went to the fridge and pulled out four eggs. The eggs were made quickly and the yellow color was refreshing unlike the charcoal eggs Bel had made.

Fran sat four plates filled with eggs around the table and sat down. Cruel started to stuff the eggs in his mouth instantly and Jill picked at them with her knife. Fran looked to his own food, planning to dig in but he didn't. He wasn't hungry anymore; no instead he was feeling sick again. Fran stood abruptly from the table, ignoring the confused looks he ran up the stairs to the bathroom. The door was thrown open and then closed and Fran was once again kneeling over the toilet.

Fran coughed and choked but he still had an empty stomach and just hacked on empty air. Finally he was able to calm down enough to breath. He stood unsteadily and sat down on the toilet lid. After another minute someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Fran… are you okay?" Bel's muffled voice came from behind the door.

"Come in." Fran choked. Bel opened and closed the door quietly. Seeing Fran in his sickly state, he walked over to him and began rubbing circles on his back.

"Fran are you okay?" Bel asked again, he was worried.

"Peachy." Fran grunted before standing. He walked to the sink and began to brush his teeth trying to get the foul taste out of his mouth from that morning. After spitting out the remainder of the toothpaste from his mouth Fran looked at Bel. "I'm fine Bel, I guess I have a twenty-four hour bug or something."

"Okay then, the kids are in the back yard playing. I have to go to work; some blood is in need of spilling, ushishishi." Bel said as he leaned forward and kissed Fran on the top of his head. "I'll be back later, feel better Froggy." He left the bathroom and went to work.

**LINEBREAK**

The rest of the day went by fast, Fran got irritated a time or two but otherwise he felt fine. Cruel found three frogs in the back yard and Jill threatened to kill each one. Cruel cried every time and Fran comforted him every time. At three o'clock both toddlers were put down for a nap. Jill went quietly but Cruel fought, claiming he wasn't tiered and didn't want a nap. He was asleep as soon as he hit the covers. Fran made his way down stairs, still a little tiered from the morning's events.

Fran yawned and decided to have his own nap. He trudged over to the couch and unceremoniously dumped himself on it, falling asleep instantly. Fran woke up thirty minutes later to a knock on the door. He rolled off the couch and landed on the floor, he stood up and walked slowly to the front door. When he opened the door he was unexpectedly greeted with Squalo.

"Squalo? What are you doing here?" Fran asked the long haired man.

"Xanxus was being an ass so I came here." Squalo scowled and shoved past Fran. Fran just blinked and shut the door before following Squalo into the living room.

"Okay… so you're here, now what?" Fran asked as he sat down next to Squalo on the couch.

"I don't know… what do you normally do?" Squalo huffed irritated.

"Watch the kids." Fran deadpanned.

"I know that, what do you do when you're not with them?" Squalo whispered angrily.

"Why are you whispering?" Fran whispered back.

"BECA- because. The squirts are sleeping and I didn't want to wake them. Squalo sighed. "Just a little quite time is all I ask, but between Violet and Xanxus, I get none."

"Ah, that's understandable." Fran though about doing the same thing but he had nowhere to go for peace and quiet. Squalo's place was out of the option and no way would he go to Lussuria's or Levi's. and he wasn't that tight with the Vongola. "Where's Vi?"

"A play date. Xanxus didn't want to watch her so I had to leave her at a friend's." Squalo grunted, obviously not happy about that fact.

"Why couldn't he watch her, piece of trash." Fran snapped angrily. Squalo whipped his head around to look at Fran, clearly shocked by his outburst. Fran himself was also shocked, though he didn't show it. He didn't even remember being angry but then he just snapped. He looked up at Squalo and instantly felt bad for snapping at him. "Sorry." Fran mumbled.

"Its… okay Fran." Squalo said slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Well, maybe. I haven't been feeling well lately but I guess it's just a twenty-four hour bug or something." Fran sighed. Squalo looked a little unsure but shrugged it off.

"Whatever you say." Squalo said. "You know last time you went off like that, you yelled at Bel. I believed you called him a dick and called all the men it the world dicks. You were pregnant with cruel then." At the last statement Squalo widened his eyes and looked at Fran. "You don't think…"

"What! No, I'm not pregnant, no way." Fran retorted.

"Whatever you say." Squalo sighed and leaned back further into the couch. "Vooooiii, I want a beer."

**LINEBREAK**

For the next two weeks Fran was ill. So much for his theory of the 24 hour bug. Bel wanted him to go to the doctors on the third day but Fran didn't care much for doctors and besides the vomiting in the morning and the occasional snapping, he was fine. But Bel always won and he was finally able convince Fran to go to the doctors.

Fran was on his way to the doctors, Bel was at home watching the kids and for some reason Squalo decided to meet him there. The ride was short but Fran took his time anyway. He didn't want to go to the doctors, his symptoms weren't that bad and he felt fine most of the time. When he pulled into the parking lot at doctor's office he sat in the car and waited for Squalo. When Squalo arrived they both walked into the cold doctor's office.

**LINEBREAK**

They had been sitting in the examining room for an hour. The doctor was there half an hour ago discussing Fran's symptoms' and ignoring Fran's constant saying 'I'm not sick, I'm fine'. After talking to Fran some he decided to run a blood and urine test. Since then Fran and Squalo had been sitting in bored silence. It was another ten minutes before the doctor came back and when he did he looked bewildered and yet happy at the same time.

"Well Fran you did it again." The doctor exclaimed. "I didn't think you had it in you… well that was a poor choice of words there." He mumbled the last part. Fran looked at him quizzically.

"Did what again? Had what in me?" Fran asked.

"Well aren't we dense. Fran, you're pregnant… again." The doctor smiled. Fran on the other hand, did not.

"Pregnant? What? Why? How?" Fran was starting to panic.

"How? Well I though you would know this by now. You see when two people love each other very much th-" The doctor started.

"I know that! I just mean… I don't know what I mean… pregnant? Really?" Fran was trying hard to grasp the situation.

"VOOOOOIIII, IS THAT A GOOD THING OR A BAD THING?" Squalo suddenly yelled. Fran jumped, he had forgotten he was there.

"Well a new life is considered a good thing but with the barer being Fran, I'm not so sure."The doctor sighed and scratched the top of his head. "Fran you have already had two children. And because you are a male and you have no way to give natural birth to a child we have to give you a C-Section. The first time it took a little less than a month for the wound to fully heal. The second time, when Cruel was born, it took two months. This time around it will take much longer and there's the additional stress it will put on your body. For a male to bare a child three times successfully is rarely heard of. Hardly any go past two children and any who are pregnant with a third, well most don't make it."

"VOOOIII WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Squalo growled and yanked the doctor forward by his collar. Fran was slumped forward in his chair. His elbows on his knees and head in his hands.

"It's hard for most males to bare a third child, only handfuls could actually bare their third. But even though I said that I do believe that Fran may be capable of having a third, with some extra precaution that is." The doctor rushed, trying not to place any harm on himself. Squalo let go of the doctor and turned around to look at Fran. "But that is only if he wants to, it's not too late to…"

"Fran, do you want the kid?" Squalo asked as he squatted down infront of Fran. For a minute Fran was silent.

"I want to keep the baby." Fran finally spoke.

"Now the final step, telling Bel." Squalo said smiling, the doctor nodded happily behind him. "Oh! And I told you, you were pregnant."

**LINEBREAK**

"Hey Bel can I talk to you for a second?" Fran called into the house when he got home.

"Ushishishi, be there in a second." Bel called back. Fran breathed deeply thinking of how to break the news to Bel. Fran walked over to the table and sat down and it wasn't too long before Bel joined him.

"Whew, I was finally able to put the kids to bed. So what did the doctor have to say?" Bel asked as he sat down in the chair next to Fran.

"Well, its uh good news. Um so, what do you think about kids?" Fran asked. Bel looked confused.

"Uh well that's an odd question considering we actually have children but I'd have to say I like them… what about you?" Bel had no clue as to what Fran was getting at.

"Oh, yeah I like them. Do you… have you ever considered having more?" Fran asked gingerly.

"Hmm maybe, why you want to try for another, ushishishi?" Bel smirked and leaned forward. Fran backed up.

"Well not exactly… we don't have to try. We already succeeded… I'm pregnant." Fran breathed. Bel looked at him seriously, as if considering if he was telling the truth or not.

"Really?" Bel asked. Fran nodded slowly. "That's… that's… that's great! It's wonderful." Bel jumped up and hugged Fran who was surprised by his enthusiasm. Bel let Fran go and put a hand on his stomach. "Truly wonderful." Bel said again. Fran smiled this time and nodded before he leaned up and kissed Bel who wholeheartedly accepted the kiss.

"I love you."Fran said breaking the kiss.

"I love you too." Bel replied, his hand still on Fran's stomach.

* * *

**YAY! FRAN IS PREGNANT...AGAIN. Not very original but who cares! Okay now comes the fun part! you get to VOTE on the baby's name! You can have three votes by three different ways!But only one vote per way!  
**

**1)PM me **

**2)Review**

**3)My poll  
**

**These are the names (again the names are not very original but i am open to ONE suggestion per person.)  
**

**1)Storm (boy)  
**

**2)Mist (girl)  
**

**3) Frannie (boy or girl)  
**

**I apologize for any misspellings or grammar, it is late and i didn't have time to proof-read my stuff. Hope you licked it!  
**

**Jill and Cruel: DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT AND VOTE!  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Woops!

**Well first off i want to thank everyone for reviewing, i got a lot of responses for the last chapter and i'm hoping for many more. Thank you for your support everyone and i am so glad i can write this for you! xD Okay so welcome to the new year! Anyway sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't ow anything KHR!**

* * *

"Bel, do we have anymore pickles?" Fran asked as he closed the fridge door.

"No I don't think so." Bel answered as he stepped into the kitchen. "Besides your getting off topic, have you been thinking about it at all?"

"About what Bel?" Fran turned around and went through the cabinets for the thirteenth time that day.

"About getting another house. Geez froggy I've been saying it for the past two days, this house is just not big enough for another kid." Bel huffed; taking care of a pregnant person is hard work.

"Oh, yeah sure whatever. So we don't have any chocolate either?" Fran turned around and rubbed his slightly bulging stomach.

"No Fran we don't, please stay on topic." Bel was close to slamming his head against the wall.

"Your mean." Fran's face was calm and bored but Bel could tell he was hurt. "All I wanted was a pickle or two and some chocolate; you didn't have to yell at me."

"Nononononono, froggy, shh." _Damn hormones. _"I didn't mean it okay, I'll go to the store and get some pickles and chocolate okay, just calm down."

"I am calm, it's you who's yelling and being mean." Fran sniffled, his face still expressionless. "Oh by the way can you pick up some milk? Oh and I want to take a nap so can you take the kids with you? Thanks, love you" Fran leaned up and kissed Bel on the cheek before going up stairs.

"Ushishishi, clever froggy." Bel hung his head, he gave up.

LINEBREAK

"Cruel don't run in the store, stay close to me so you don't get lost." Bel grabbed Cruel by the hand and pulled him closer to his side. He looked to his other side and eyed Jill, making sure she did the same. Bel looked down the nearly endless aisle in dismay. He really didn't want to be there. "Okay guys; keep a look out for pickles and chocolate."

"Chawcowate? Daddy we gewt chawcowate? Reawy!" Cruel bounced up and down, freeing his hand from Bel's and running around him.

"Yes Cruel, you can have some chocolate just calm down okay?" Bel tried grabbing Cruel by his shirt. "Jill can you- Jill?" Bel looked beside him to an empty spot. "Jill?" Bel let go of Cruel's shirt and half ran down the aisle. "Jill?" Bel ran back down the aisle to where he left Cruel, he was gone. "Cruel? Aw, damn it." Bel sprinted to the next aisle, no kids. He tried the next aisle, again no kids. He turned around in a circle, no kids.

'SECURITY ON AISLE 3, SECURITY ON AISLE 3, KITCHEN AND HOME APPLIANCES.' A voice rung out from the speakers overhead. Bel's hidden eyes widened considerably, _damn it._ He raced two aisles over to aisle 3. Stand in the middle of the aisle was Jill; she was holding a dozen steak knives and looking at a scared middle aged woman just down the aisle. _Shit,_ Bel ran forward to his daughter and scooped her up. Jill dropped the knives in surprise and looked at her father blankly. The woman ran off quickly, her eyes terrified.

"Jill I said no running off." Bel scolded.

"But daddy they had lots and lots of beautiful knives just waiting for me to shed blood." Jill said innocently. "Can't I have one, please?"

"No Jill you can't. If it was up to me I'd say yes but mommy doesn't like them." _Which is totally my fault, but still. _He set Jill down and held her hand."Come on we need to find Cruel before he gets into-"

'CLEAN UP ON AISLE 10, CLEAN UP ON AISLE 10, CANDY AND SNACKS.'

"Trouble…" Bel rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Let's go get your brother."

They hurried down to aisle 3. The aisle was a mess, candy open from its wrappers and flung all over the place, but no Cruel. A small crowd of people were gathered at the opposite end of the aisle. Bel started to walk over to them, ignoring the crunching as he stepped on the candy. He pushed a man out of the way to see what they were all gaping at. On the floor smeared in melted chocolate was-

'Crul was hear, I lice coclet'

"Ushishishi, that's my little genius." Bel smiled proudly.

"But daddy he spelt it wrong… even his name." Jill pointed out. Bel shrugged and pulled his daughter through the crowd of people and to the other side.

"Well he was here but where did he run off to now?" Bel turned down the next aisle which was conveniently toys. Again the aisle was in disarray, toys scattered all over the floor, several even broken.

'CLEAN UP ON AISLE 9, CLEAN UP ON AISLE 9, TOYS.'

"Yeah I got that, we're already here." Bel mumbled angrily. "Where has he run off to now?"

"Daddy let's go look for pickles." Jill suggested as she pulled him to the canned goods aisle. The aisle was empty except for a small old man browsing for tomato sauce. Bel strolled down the aisle and picked up a random jar of pickles. He turned back and looked down the other end catching sight of a small green haired kid disappearing into the next aisle. "Ushishishi, gotcha."

Bel sprinted after the boy and into the next two aisles, dodging the few remaining customers in the store. Finally he grabbed him by the shirt and turned him around prepared to yell. The words died on his lips, the boy wasn't Cruel, in fact the kid wasn't even a boy at all.

"I would like it if you would please let me go." The girl snapped angrily. The girl reached up and repositioned her glasses on her nose. Bel released her dumbfounded, _She seems oddly familiar._

'LOST CHILD AT THE FRONT. IT YOU ARE MISSING A SMALL GREEN HAIRED CHILD COULD YOU PLEASE PICK HIM UP AT THE FRONT. THAT IS ALL, THANK YOU.'

Bel grabbed Jill and ran to the front of the store where he could see a short brunette standing, Cruel smiling happily by her side, his face covered in chocolate. He walked over and as soon as Cruel saw him he jumped onto his dad.

"Daddy, I awte chawcowate!"

"Yes I know." Bel sighed. The girl walked up to him an uneasy smile on her lips.

"Um sir, because of the damage your children caused you owe the store two-hundred and ten dollars, and you're not allowed to enter the store again." Bel grumbled ad reached into his wallet before handing the girl the money, he picked up his kids and his jar of pickles before leaving the store.

LINEBREAK

"Oh, thanks Bel, I was craving pickles so bad." Fran said as he took the jar of pickles from Bel. He turned to Cruel who was smiling happily. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes I did, I gowt two eawt chawcowate!" Cruel chimed happily.

"Good for you… you know I thought you were going to pick up some chocolate." Fran said turning to Bel.

"Uh, yeah I forgot."

"Oh well that's fine you can just go pick some up now." Fran smiled happily and kissed Bel on the cheek. Bel watched him leave in dismay, _yep; taking care of pregnant people is hard._ Bel groaned loudly and left to go pick up some chocolate, this time at a different store.

* * *

**Okay so sorry its so short, again. I hope you liked it, don't forget to comment, no flames please! THANKYOU for reading!**

**AGAIN you can vote for Fran's and Bel's baby's name. The choices are:  
**

**Storm (male)  
**

**Mist (female)  
**

**Frannie (Male)  
**

**Frannie (female)  
**


	8. Chapter 8 The Neighbors

**Hey sorry its been so long since the last update but here is the next chapter Yay! But first i will answer some questions.**

**_Randy_: Yes Bel and Fran are living in Italy as are the rest of the Varia but i do not know anything of Italy and am writing it as basically a neutral place. Fran is 26 and Bel is 29, since their ages were not specified i came up with my own ages for everyone, even the ones whose ages were. Thank you for voting and commenting.**

**_FallenX_Linkin: I do plan to have the Vongola enter into the story later and when i do i will give a list of everyone's ages, partners and children. So look forward to it! xp And about Fran, all will come in due time! XP**

_**FallenXLikin **_**(again): The little girl with green hair and glasses is (drum roll please) Verde's daughter! YAY! I added that in there for no reason just for fun... so yeah.**

**Okay then so i just re-read the first chapters of this story and i noticed that in the first chapter i referred to Cruel as C but i dropped it in the second chapter. At first i didn't think anyone would like the name so i used C instead but after i got comments that you guys liked the name i decided to keep it as Cruel so sorry for changing it but there you go. **

**Okay then We have a few more guest in this chapter so give them a nice warm welcome. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! ENJOY!  
**

* * *

After a rather long and painful discussion it was decided Bel, Fran and the kids would move into a bigger house with more room for the new baby. The house new house was bought, the old house sold and everything packed up in two weeks. By the third they were already moving into the new house. The house was much bigger than the older one with three additional bedrooms and two extra bathrooms. They decided to keep the extra bedroom as a guest room when Violet had to stay over. Then Jill, Cruel and the baby would each have their own.

**LINEBREAK **

Bel picked up a cardboard box labeled 'Jill's toys' and carried into the new house. He crinkled his nose as the 'new house smell' rushed at him. He carried the box up the stairs and into the closest room where Jill was currently playing. He was glad the kids finally got their own room and he wouldn't have to be woken in the middle of the night because Jill was scaring Cruel while he slept. He walked back down the stairs just as the movers' carried in the sofa, sleeping on top of it was Cruel. Bel giggled and walked back outside to where Fran was having a heated discussion with one of the movers.

"-and I told you to put the table on the other side but you completely ignored me and just left it in the middle of the room." Fran huffed. Bel stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Fran's waist.

"Listen lady I was just-" The worked tried to explain.

"Lady? LADY? Who are you calling a LADY?" Fran burst and tried to reach for the man. Seeing the upcoming disaster Bel held onto Fran tightly, keeping him from hurting the man.

"Ushishishi, hormones." Bel said to the mover as he pulled Fran tighter up against him, finally calming him down. The mover nodded slowly before backing away, a scared and puzzled look on his face. "Come on Fran calm down, it's just a silly table; I'll move it for you." Bel cooed gently.

"O-okay." Fran sniffed. He stepped away from Bel and picked up a lamp from the ground before carrying it into the house.

Bel sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He turned around and was met with a surprised face. In the yard next to theirs was a young adult with curly black hair and a cow printed T-shirt. In his arms a small black haired baby sucking its thumb. Bel got this feeling he recognized the guy and by the way the man was gaping at him, he defiantly knew him.

"Um…" Bel was about to ask the man where he knew him from but as soon as he opened his mouth, the guy ran for it. He split straight across his yard and into his house, slamming the door shut behind him. Bel was left standing there puzzled and absolutely confused. "Okay then…"

Bel turned around and walked back into the house. "Hey Fran, do we know anyone-"

"Ciao." Bel stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of the voice. "How are you doing Belphegor? I was just talking to your lovely wife." Said none other than the adult Reborn. Bel stood frozen for a few minutes before replying.

"Reborn… what are you doing here?" Bel gaped.

"Just welcoming the neighbors." Reborn chuckled.

"Yeah, turns out Reborn and his wife and kids live next door." Fran piped up. He was sitting on the floor eating a piece of cake.

"Oh… where'd you get the cake?" Bel cocked his head to the side as he watched Fran devour the cake slowly.

"Reborn brought it as a 'welcome to the neighborhood' gift, a very tasty one too." Fran mumbled as he finished the slice and began slowly liking the crumbs from his fingers.

"Uh-huh. So where's your… family reborn?" Bel asked, trying to distract his mind from the tempting sight of Fran.

"They should be here soon; Lambo's having a nervous breakdown so I came over first."

"Lambo?" Bel repeated, he knew the name he just couldn't place it.

"Lambo, you remember Bel. The small kid who wore cow print pajamas and put horns on his head." Fran said as he began working on another piece of cake.

"Lambo… oh that Lambo, Ushishishi. I just saw him next do-" Bel was cut off by a knock at the door.

"That would be him." Reborn smirked. "Come in Lambo"

Lambo walked into the kitchen, the baby still in his arms and a little girl hiding behind him. As soon as the little girl saw Reborn she ran to him and he picked her up instantly. "Hey guys, we-welcome to the neighborhood. Um, this is our daughter Grace and our son Leon." Lambo stuttered.

"There so cute. I bet they would get along well with Jill and Cruel, Ushishishishisi." Bel giggled.

"Don't even think about it Belphegor." Reborn growled. "Anyway, as I was saying before Bel came in, how far along are you in the pregnancy?" Reborn directed to Fran.

"Almost six months." Fran said. He had finally finished eating and was extending his hands towards Bel to get up. Bel leaned down and helped Fran stand up with no complaints.

"Really? Lambo is four months along." Reborn mused.

"Yeah? Didn't the doctor say it was dangerous to have a third?" Fran asked, his serious side coming out from hiding. "Your too young to go through another pregnancy, didn't you take precautions."

"Yeah but Reborn doesn't like condoms." Lambo said timidly. You could almost hear the vein on Reborn's temple pop.

"It's not that I don't like them it's just that they are all too small for me." Reborn ground out. Lambo sweat dropped.

"Um may I remind you that there are children in the room?" Bel said nervously.

"Well then did you take any other precautions?" Fran asked Lambo ignoring the other two in the room.

"Yes, I had surgery done but as you can tell it didn't work, as I am in fact, pregnant. The doctor said that it was going to be a very risky birth and I would have to stay in the hospital for a while afterward."

"Is it too late for an abortion? I wouldn't ask but… three kids in a period of five years is a little extreme." Fran said.

"No, by time we found out it was already too late, well too late for me anyway." Lambo sighed.

"Why is it too late for you?"

"Well when I became pregnant I was getting very ill and the doctors gave me some drugs to fight of the infection. But the drug began to destroy my white blood cells and then my immune system was lowered. By then we had found out I was pregnant but the doctors deemed it too dangerous to give me an abortion counting in the fact that I could catch another infection and it could possible kill me because my immune system isn't functioning properly. Since then they gave me some more medication to raise my immune system but by time it would have been working properly it would be too late for the abortion." Lambo said before taking in a big sigh. Part way through talking Reborn had come over and pulled Lambo to him, holding him. Reborn decided to finish the talk as Lambo began to tear up.

"When the abortion was ruled out we finally decided to accept it and began to get excited over a new baby. But then Lambo began to get really sick. At first the doctor thought it was an allergic reaction to his medication but even after they took him off it he was still sick. Then three weeks ago we got a call from the doctor… the medication that Lambo was supposed to be taking had somehow been mixed up and Lambo got the wrong pills. The ones they gave him were fighting his body and tearing up his organs. They flushed him out but the damage had been done. The doctor said that Lambo's immunes system was still damaged from trying to fight off the anti-bodies in the medication and what it had done to his liver was… The doctor told us the surgery to get the baby would be very serious. He said there is a possibility that Lambo and the baby could die."

"Daddy, can I go play?" Grace suddenly asked.

"Sure." Reborn said solemnly.

"My son Cruel is on the couch why don't you wake him to play." Bel said to her. Grace nodded shyly and ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry Lambo I didn't know." Fran said sadly.

"It's okay. I just want the baby to be healthy is all." Lambo said before burying his face into Reborn's neck.

"I think its best I get Lambo and Leon home. Do you mind if Grace stays a little longer? There aren't any kids in the neighborhood her age." Reborn asked.

"Sure, she can stay; we can give her supper too." Bel said.

"That would be great." Lambo smiled.

**LINEBREAK**

It was the middle of the night and Bel couldn't sleep, he had been tossing and turning for hours. Twice Fran had mumbled something about it but never actually woke up. Finally after another hour of restlessness Bel decided to wake Fran.

"Fran. Wake up. Fran." Bel whispered into Fran's ear.

"What is it Bel?" Fran mumbled sleepily, as he slowly began to sit up.

"I can't sleep."

"I know I can tell." Fran said groggily.

"I was just thinking, what if something went wrong with the surgery." Bel said quietly, gently putting his hand on Fran's enlarged stomach.

"Nothing's going to happen. Not to me or the baby. The first two went great, why not this one?"

"Exactly, why _not_ this one. It was a one in a million chance that could happen to Lambo but it happened. What if it happens to you or if something else happens? I don't want to lose you Fran, I can't lose you. The doctor said it would be risky but what if it's too risky?" Bel cried.

"Bel nothing's going to happen." Fran said sternly. He pulled Bel into a tight hug and ran his fingers through his long blonde hair.

"You don't know that."

"Even if something happens, it will be alright. How can it not with you around huh?"

"Well a lot actually, ushishi." Bel smiled and kissed Fran's forehead. "I guess you're right."

"Good now let's go to sleep." Fran sighed and laid back down bringing Bel with him.

"REBORN!" Lambo's shout rung out from form next door.

"What was that?" Bel asked.

"Just Reborn doing something perverted probably." Fran yawned.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**YAY so what did you think? Short and a little sad in the middle but i was getting bored and decided to add a little drama... dun dun dun! Poor Lambo though! I love lambo and reborn almost as much as Bel and Fran. Kay so this is your last chance to vote on the baby but this time you are just voting on the baby's GENDER! kay so one vote per person and this IS the last vote. And the name and gender of the baby will not be reveled until the actual birth. **

**Kay so you may not know unless you have read my story, What Used To Be, or looked on my profile but i am quitting FanFic permanently. Very sad to say but i am only a year away from college and since i have to pay for the expenses myself i have to study hard for a scholarship and at the same time keep up with my job and school work so i won't have time for FanFic at all. I will make sure to finish all of my stories first, so don't worry about that.**

**DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!  
**


End file.
